Family
by adamhubby123
Summary: Paige and Emily are in high school and they have a child go thru their life with their baby son and how they get married Paige g!p
1. Chapter 1

**Family **

**Birthday**

Paige and Emily both meet during a swim meet they hung a few times and then Paige finally asked Emily out. Ever since that Paige told Emily about her penis and how she can get her pregnant if they don't use protection. That all happened one day after a swim meet Rosewood won the race Paige and Emily had sex without a condom. That all lead Emily to getting pregnant and having Paige's baby. Now they are in the hospital while Emily is giving birth.

"Paige this hurts so bad." Emily said while pushing.

"Baby I know it does but keep pushing for me." Paige said to her girlfriend.

"Emily I'm going to need for you to keep pushing." said.

After an hour of pushing their baby boy was finally born. The couple looks at their son he looks just like both of them from Paige's lips, her nose and Emily tan, her Dark Brown and her eyes. The baby started to fuss so Paige and Emily turned their attention back to the baby.

"Baby I think he's hungry." Paige said.

Emily took her gown off on one side so her right boob was out. The baby started to latch on and suck out the milk like his life depended on it. The couple stared down at the baby they had created together on a special moment.

"What should we name him?" Emily said after he finished eating.

"How about Eli McCullers?" Paige said looking at her son.

"Yes baby that's what were going to name him.

Paige got up to go see Aria, Hanna, and Spencer to tell them about the baby that was just born and sleeping next to his mother.

"Hey guys." Paige says walking out of the room.

"So what did you have and what's the name?" Aria asked.

"We have a boy and we named him Eli McCullers." Paige said with a smile on her face.

"That is so cute." Hanna said.

They foursome walked into the room to see Emily fast asleep with baby Eli in her arms with his fist curled around her gown she was wearing. Paige went to go lay down on the bed and took baby Eli in her arms and put him in his crib the nurse brought in for the couple to set the baby in. The three girls all looked at the baby in aw.

"You guys can come and see him you know?" Paige said to the three.

The three girls walked over and saw the baby and saw how much he looked like both of the girls. The girls left later that night and the couple got some rest with baby Eli by their bedside.

* * *

The next morning the couple woke up to a cry that they only knew was coming from Eli's crib. The couple got up and went to the crib to check on their son. Emily got out of bed and walked over to the crib to pick up her crying son.

"Baby he needs a changing." Emily tells Paige.

"Okay baby." Paige says taking the baby from her arms.

Paige headed off to the bathroom and changed Eli's diaper. When she left the bathroom she saw Emily getting changed and some clothes for Eli for when they leave the hospital to go home after they checkout. The couple left the hospital after the nurse said they can checkout. When they got to their new apartment because both of their parents kicked them out.

"Baby go put him in his room so he can sleep I have a surprise for you okay." Paige said.

"Okay baby." Emily said.

Paige texted Spencer when Emily left the room

_**Hey I'm going to ask her to marry now -Paige**_

_**Okay I'm happy for you guys.-Spencer**_

Emily walked out of the room and saw Paige had put some food on the table with a candle in the middle and roses on the table.

"Baby how did you do this when we just got home?" Emily asked.

"Spencer helped set this up by making the food and all I did was make the table up." Paige said.

The couple sat down and ate their food. Until Emily broke the silence.

"Hey why are you doing this for me?" Emily asked Paige.

"Because you went through 12 hours of labor giving birth to my baby boy." Paige said sweetly.

Paige got up out of her seat and dropped down on one knee and pulled the velvet box out and opened the lid to showing her the 1.5 karat ring.

"Emily you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and you gave birth to my son. I love you and I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you will you marry me?" Paige asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yes I'll marry you." Emily said.

Paige but the ring on her finger. They kissed then things go heated and Paige picked Emily up off the floor and brought her to their room and put her on the bed and took off their clothes until they were both naked. Paige rubbed her hard-on into Emily's wet heat and took off her underwear as well as hers. Paige got up real quick to get a condom. Once she got the condom she rolled it on and rested between Emily's legs. She placed the tip of her dick into the folds and pushed her whole dick into her and moved in and out of her in a slow speed so she can get use to the feeling again.

"P-Paige that feels so good." Emily moaned loudly.

"Baby you feel so tight." Paige moaned

The couple got close to their edge and finally come down from their high and Emily fell asleep in Paige's arms that night

**This is my new story hope you guys like it**

**-Cheyenne**


	2. Chapter 2

**Family**

Family Time

The next day when the couple wakes up they both head off to different directions Paige to the kitchen and Emily heads off to Eli's room when she gets to the room she sees Eli crying his head off so she picks him to make him stop crying.

"Hey baby boy what are you crying about?" Emily asked in a baby voice.

Eli just looked at her not knowing what see even said. Emily stared at her son and had tears in her eyes because of how wonderful their son would be no matter what. Paige walked into the room to see her fiancée holding their baby talking to him about how wonderful his life will be.

"Hey Em let's have a family day." Paige said

"Okay babe that is a good idea." Emily said.

The family left the room and headed to the dining room to get some food for Eli and themselves. When they sat down to eat Emily took her shirt and bra off so Eli can get his feeding from her boob. Paige stared at Emily's boob while Eli was eating.

"It's rude to stare you know?" Emily says jokingly to Paige.

"Sorry baby you know how much I love your tits." Paige said not taking her eyes off.

The couple finished eating they put Eli on the changing table in his room because he had poop in his diaper. Paige set him down on the changing table and took off his diaper and throw it away and cleaned his butt and penis up before putting on a fresh new diaper.

"Em do you want to go to the park with Eli?" Paige said while pick Eli up off the changing table.

"Yea sure we can do that." Emily said.

The couple got Eli changed into a blue onesie with a red car on it. After they got him dressed they got dressed as well. Paige wore some dark blue fitted jeans, red V-neck, blue and red button up with the sleeves rolled up, and some red and blue Jordan's. Emily wore blue short shorts, red tank top, and simple sandals. They family headed out the door and went to the park.

"Hey Emmy how are you feeling now?" Paige asked her fiancée.

"Much better thank you for asking." Emily said while pushing the stroller with Eli sitting in it.

The couple let Eli go on the baby swings with Paige pushing him. He looked happy just couldn't make the noises yet all he can do is smile. Emily and Paige enjoyed their day at the park. After the park they went to the Brew to get some food. When they walked in they saw Aria, Hanna, and Spencer sitting at a table drinking coffee.

"Hey guys." Paige said when they got close to the table.

"Oh hey guys were doing good." Hanna says.

"Look at little Eli." Aria gushed over him.

They took a seat next to their three friends who decided to play with Eli instead of talking two friends. The three friends finally took notice in their friends and decided to talk to them.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Hanna asked the two.

"We were at the park playing with Eli then we got hungry so we came here." Paige said kissing Emily's neck.

"Did something happen between you too that we don't know about."

Emily and Paige looked each other deciding if they should tell their friends or not.

"Em tell them." Paige says.

"Okay. Well were getting married." Emily said

The couple got questioned on who proposed to who and how it happened. They couple told them that Paige asked and it happened after they came home from the hospital. After the group of friends talked they all headed to their homes. When the family got home they gave Eli a bath, changed him, and told him good night with a kiss on the forehead. Paige went to sleep in SpongeBob boxers and a wife beater while Emily wore lace panties with a white tank top.

"Good night Em love you." Paige said dozing off.

"Night honey." Emily said letting sleep take over.

* * *

**A/N: How did you guys like this chapter. Thank you for the reviews I loved them.**

**Cheyenne **


	3. Chapter 3

**Family**

**A/N**

**Guys I need some help righting the rest of my story can you guys give me some hints on what to write for the next chapter.**

**Thank you guys**

* * *

-Cheyenne


	4. Chapter 4

**Family**

**Chapter 3**

**Date Night**

Paige POV

Emily came down the stairs. I'm pretty sure my jaw dropped to the ground when I saw. She was the most beautiful girl in the whole fucking world. I don't think I've ever seen her look better except for maybe last Friday night, but hey she was practically naked so...that doesn't count. On anyone else I think it wouldn't have looked as good, but damn did she. The red long sleeve shirt you'd think would have covered too much, but it didn't as it showed just enough cleavage. Her skinny jeans hugged her just right. She went very natural look with her hair down and very light amount of makeup.

"You look gorgeous." I tell her as I meet her at the bottom of the stairs and give her a peck on the lips.

"You don't look half bad yourself." she says looking me up and down.

"Not as good as you." I honestly say and she blushed.

I walk Emily to the car and open it for her.

"Where are we going?" Emily asks as soon as I get into the car.

"I'm not telling you." I say not looking at her. I really hope she likes this otherwise I'm fucked and not in the way I want.

My palms are really sweaty and I'm getting really nervous as we get closer and closer. I can't even look over at her I'm that nervous.

Emily POV

I have no idea where the fuck Paige is taking me and to be honest I'm starting to get pissed. I absolutely hate surprises with a passion. I was happy when she told me that she wouldn't let anything or anyone get in between us. God this girl is prefect how could I never have seen it before heck why hadn't anyone. Looking over at her I take in her outfit again. It's so...Paige. She's wearing fitted pants that show off the top of her SpongeBob boxers. and wearing a V neck black t-shirt and of course her brand new black Jordans . She looked damn hot and I wanted to jump her right the fuck now.

"Are we almost there?" I whined grabbing her hand.

"We're here, but you have to close your eyes." she tells me giving me such a hopeful look that I comply.

"There now take me to my date." I say closing my eyes.

I don't hear a reply or anything for that matter and am about to open my eyes when I get sweep out of the moment. l'm going to carry you so you don't trip." she whispers in my ear.

I giggled as she spun me around before walking to wherever we are headed.

"Paige please tell me we're almost there." I whine wrapping my arms around her neck even tighter.

"Okay I'm going to put you down now, but still no peeking." she informs me setting me down.

I feel her leave my side, but I still can't tell where I am. I'm about to lose it and open my eyes when I hear Paige whisper in my ear. "You can look now."

Needless to say I open my eyes and as soon as I see the scene in front of my I gasp.

"It's too much isn't, I knew I should have-" I cut her off with a kiss.

"This is the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me." I say grabbing her hand and pulling her to the picnic blanket.

"Cool," she mummers as I pull her.

She honestly made this thus far the best date ever even though we are out in the middle of a field. I hate nature, but for Paige I'll grin and bear it. Plus she put so much work into it. We were on a hill in the middle of a field somewhere outside of Rosewood sitting on a blanket with a picnic basket and surrounded by candles.

"So since I know you love the Grille I thought we'd eat out in nature under the stars surrounded by candle light." she rambled opening the picnic basket and pulling out some food from there.

"Thank you, I do love my Grille food." I say taking a bite of food and shoving it in my mouth.

"I know," she says smiling sweetly at me.

We sat in silence the rest of the time cause I hate to be interrupted from my breadsticks. I was just thankful that Paige seemed to understand this. She let me eat all the sides as well which just made her even better.

"So where are we?" I ask her after we finish.

"This is the field where my parents met and my father took me to meet my mother when she came back." Paige stopped as if she didn't want to finish the thought.

"So this is a special spot for you, thanks for taking me here." I say leaning into her.

"Well I figure it's a special spot for my parents and I was hoping it could be for us too." she says wrapping her arms around me.

"I think it defiantly could be. I can see it now we'll be telling Eli about this spot in ten or fifteen years." I joke only to see a shocked look on Paige's face. I was about to apologize when suddenly I feel her lips on mine passionately kissing me.

"Emily Feilds, I have been in love with you since the first time I saw you. I never thought I stood a chance of being your friend and later to be with you. My reputation had gotten around by sophomore year that despite the fact that I've wanted you even if I didn't always realize it, I knew I couldn't be with you. But now none of that matters, you're here with me and I want to ask you." she pauses. "Will you be my life long partner?" she asks.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" I shout tackling her to the ground kissing her.

We end up laying next to each other looking at the stars our hands clasped together in between us. I can't believe that I'm here out on a date with none other than Paige McCullers, the biggest badass player in all of Philadelphia. Not only that, but I just agreed to be her life long partner. It feels so surreal. I've wanted this girl to be mine for so long even if I did realize. I'm starting to think we both are blind, but whatever. I'm just so happy that we are together now and I have complete faith she'll never intentional hurt me.

"Can I ask you something?" I ask getting up on elbow to look at her.

"You can always ask me anything." she says also getting on her elbow to look at me.

"I want to, no I need to know how many girls you've been with and are there any that I need to know about?" I ask looking at her fidget as she looks at me probably trying to figure out what to say.

"Emily I don't think you want to-" I cut her off.

"Paige please this is something I need to know. I don't want to worry about you hiding something from me." I sadly say hoping that she won't deny me this.

"I don't know the exact number okay it's not like I kept track. If I had to guess I'd say upwards of forty. As for girls you might have to worry about Shana for sure she's been trying extra hard to get into bed with me and most of the Sharks in general." she says pulling me into her. "But you do know that you have absolutely nothing to worry about right, I'm all yours now no one else's."

I smile and kiss her before snuggling into her.

"What are we going to do about school?" she asks wrapping her arms around me.

"We are going to walk in hand and hand and you're going to kiss me in front of my locker so every girl in the school knows you're mine." I growl clinging onto her.

"Well aren't you possessive." she laughs flipping me over so she's on top of me holding my wrists about my head.

I try to wiggle free, but fail as she's laying on me. I can feel her poking me in the thigh and blush.

"Sorry," she says blushing as well and tries to roll off.

"Don't be," I say making her stay on top me. "I want this, I want you."

"Are you sure?" she asked looking down at me.

"Yes, now please Paige I want you." I say pulling her closer to me.

Paige POV

For some reason looking down at my beautiful fiancée , I'll never get tired of saying that, I was nervous. It's not like I've never done this before I've been with loads of girls before, but here I am hovering over this beautiful girl and I'm sweating.

"I don't want to hurt you." I whisper.

"You won't," she reassures me pulling me down for a heated kiss.

I continue to kiss her as I lift her shirt off only breaking the kiss to yank off the offending garment before diving back in throwing the shirt off to the side. She shoved her tongue into my mouth as I felt her tug on the hem of my shirt. I lifted my arms allowing her to throw off my shirt as my jacket had been ditched hours before. I sat back looking down at those gorgeous breasts of hers. I smirk when I see her lick her lips staring at my breasts. God I need to get her naked now. The only thing that is causing me to not is that I want her to feel special and loved.

"God Em your breasts are amazing." I say reaching down and squeezing them over her black lace bra.

I don't wait for a reply or anything before ripping her bra off. She gasps, but recovers quickly as I lean down and kiss her, she unclasps my bra and throws it away. We both moan as our naked upper half's touch and start making out. I push myself up slightly with one hand so I can start needing her left breast.

"Oh god Paige," Emily gasps wrapping her arms around me as I suck on her right nipple, lightly nibbling on it.

She wraps her left leg over me and uses it as leverage to flip us.

"Ugh," I grunt as I land on my back.

She kisses me passionately before slithering down me till her face was level with my breasts. She began first by nuzzling her face into them smiling.

"I love your boobs." she mumbles into them.

"I like them too," I joke as she give me a glare before grabbing both of them in her hands.

I moan at her touch, god I needed to stop this teasing as I'm so hard right now it's so fucking painful. I would try and remove her pants, but I can't fucking reach them and then of course she starts licking and sucking my nipple. I can't fucking think anymore between the pain in my pains and the pleasure that Emily is giving me.

"Em...Em, I need..." I moan trying to think of what I wanted to say, but couldn't think.

"To. _Kiss_. Many. _Kiss_. Fucking. _Kiss_. Clothes." she says kissing her way down my body until she reaches my belt.

She looks up at me asking if she can, I just nod. Thankfully she quickly undoes my belt and rips my pants off freeing my dick.

"Damn your really excited aren't you." she whispers kiss my lips, before pulling back and smirking at the tent in my boxers. I take the opportunity to take her pants off. I was about to flip us when she sticks her hands down my boxers and grabs my throbbing dick.

"Fuck," I moan as she squeezes it.

"I want you to come in my mouth." she orders pulling my boxers down to my ankles and I kick them off.

"Oh my fucking god," I moan as she takes all nine inches of me at once.

I try to stop myself from grabbing Emily's head to force her farther onto me. Thankfully she places her my hands on her head. I thread my fingers through her hair moaning as she lightly scraps her teeth along my dick. Licking the underside of my dick and she smirks up at me as she gives my balls a squeeze.

"Fucking A, bitch take all of me." I order pushing her head towards me.

I may have a bit of a habit to curse and talk to down to women when having sex or getting a blow job. Let's just say that I'm hoping that she doesn't mind my dirty mouth.

"That's right your my bitch," I groan as she's bobbing along my dick.

It doesn't take long for me to feel the coil in my spine to tighten so much I know I'm about to blow any second. Normally I can hold off longer, but with Emily squeezing my balls I don't stand a chance.

"I'm com-" I blow my load in her mouth and she expertly takes it all She sucked everything out of me before pulling back.

"I need you in me now." she says pulling me up to her lips and kissing me. I taste myself on her lips.

"Well first we have to get these off." I say pulling at her underwear. "Hold up I need to grab a condom." I say trying to reach for my jacket.

"I'm the pill so just fuck me already." she says.

Once I finally remove her underwear, I flip us over. I've already started to get hard again. Hovering over her I reach down and rub myself several times to get hard and fully erect. I look down at her one more time making sure this is what she wanted. She bucked her hips and I smirked. With one quick thrust I plunged myself all the way in her. We both moan. She was so fucking tight that I'm pretty sure I could come just be entering her, but I didn't, I had to please my woman first.

"Shit...Paige," she moans as I allow her to get use to having me inside of her.

As soon as she starts moving around I pulled almost all the wall out before thrusting back in. I set us at a quick pace.

"Fucking shit Em, you're so fucking tight." I moan thrusting in as deep as I can go in our current position.

"Shit, shit, shit," she moans clawing at my back. "Harder, Paige...oh god right there."

Hissing with pleasure I slam into her even harder. Deciding that I needed to get deeper I tap her legs and she lifts them to my shoulders. With her legs on my shoulders I thrust in deeper.

"I'm close," I tell her moaning.

"Faster Paige...faster..." she moans in my ear. "I'm going to..."

I could feel her start to tighten around me. Needing to see her when she actually came I picked my head up from her shoulder to look in her eyes.

"Pai-" she screams as she came, clamping down tightly around me.

I thrust a few more times before I came deep inside of her.

Emily POV

When I felt Paige's body fall on me I knew she too had just come. I can honestly say that that was the best orgasm I've ever had heck that was the best sex I've ever had. Actually I don't think that was sex, it was love making. The way she held me and kept looking at me to make sure this is what I wanted it made me feel so loved and safe. I felt bad that I had scratched the hell out of her back though.

"Hi," she said lifting herself off of me.

She was about to pull out when I stopped her.

"Don't," I begged.

"Okay," she said kissing me.

We moved onto our sides and the whole time I just stared in her eyes.

"That was..." she starts.

"Amazing," I finished for her.

"Yeah, it really was," she says putting her hand on my waist smiling at me.

We just laid in silence basking in our post sex glow. When she finally pulled out of me I moaned at the loss and cuddled into her. I wrapped my arms around her snuggling into her as she wrapped her arms around me. I smiled content to never move again that is until I shiver as it was getting pretty cold.

"Here," Paige says getting up to get her jacket and wrap it around me.

"I think we should head back," I shyly say realizing that I'm still butt naked.

"Yeah it's nearly twelve thirty and I have to get you home before one so hurry your butt up and get dressed." she jokes slopping my ass before wrapping her arms around me kissing my cheek.

We get dressed and clean up putting everything in her truck. Twenty minutes later we're pulling into my driveway.

"I had an amazing time." I say leaning over and kissing her.

"So did I babe." Paige said.

We headed home to see the Aria, Hanna, and Spencer holding sleeping Eli in the arms of Aria.  
"Guys wake up." Paige says in a whisper  
"I'm awake." Aria friends left after a hour. So and Paige put Eli to sleep then us

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait my laptop didn't work**

**Give me ideas for the next chapter.**

**-Cheyenne**


	5. Chapter 5

**Family**

**Time Jump Wedding**

"Paige, please tell me we are finally in New York. "Emily breathed as close as she could to Paige's ear with them both wearing helmets.

She felt like she had been sitting on the back of Paige's motorcycle for days. Her legs ached and every time Paige took a turn she thought for sure they would die. If it weren't for the fact that she really loved the girl she was currently squeezing the hell out of she would have hitch hiked home a long time ago. This was agonizing sitting watching her life flash before her eyes every two seconds. Now she remembered why she despised this death machine and promised herself when they got back to Lima if she lived that long she'd never get on another one again.

"We're almost there. You know you could open your eyes and see for yourself." Paige shouted shaking her head at her fiancée/girlfriend soon to be wife's actions.

"If I open my eyes then I'll start to freak out and then we really will die." Emily said tightening her grip around the blonde's waist.

"K just hold on tight and I'll tell you when we get there." Paige chuckled speeding up trying to get to their hotel faster.

Paige gasped when she drove over Brooklyn bridge. She loved this. Emily riding on the back on her cycle and being in New York. It had taken them a day and a half to arrive as it had started to rain when they were in Pennsylvania and Emily had forced her to stop. Not that she disagreed riding in the rain without rain gear wasn't her idea of fun either though she knew that Emily's reasons were cause she didn't want to die in the rain.

They would be getting married in a few hours at the court house. Emily had set it all up the night before they left and even gotten them the penthouse suite at the Hilton. If Paige had to guess it was probably around noon so she navigated though the streets looking for their hotel.

**0000000000000000000**

"Em hurry up we still have to catch a cab there." Paige shouted into the bathroom.

"Well I have to redo my hair as your wonderful bike always ruins it." Emily shouted back. "And you'd better not have changed out of your gear."

"You look amazing," Paige said kissing her girl on the forehead when the Filipino finally came out of the bathroom. She was wearing a small mini dress that barely covered her vagina and showed a lot of cleavage. Brittany's jaw dropped and was wide eyed.

"You don't look too bad yourself." Emily said practically drooling over the black suit that the brown haired girl was wearing.

Paige held out her arm and Emily took it. Paige lead her out the door and down to the lobby. After getting them a cab Paige put an arm around the Filipino's shoulders and pulled her in close to them. She snuggled in close to the brown haired girl clinging onto her shirt. Both girls were happier than they had been. They were in New York less than an hour away from being married.

No one apart from perhaps the four friends knew what they were up to. They had told their parents that they were at Aria's on Friday and then were going camping. At least that's what they told Paige's parole officer, Emily's aunt was never at her house so they didn't tell . Even though their parents probably wouldn't be happy about this they could care less. Emily wanted to be able to say that Paige was hers and always would be and Paige just liked that she'd be able to call Emily her wife if also didn't hurt that she now knew that the Latina would never leave her.

"Here we are," Emily said getting out of the cab.

"Here we are," Paige sighed looking over at her girl. "You ready honey." she asked lifting up their entwined hands kissing each of Emily's knuckles.

"Yes baby I am." Emily said smiling at her before leading her in the court house.

They only had to wait for ten minutes to be called into the justice of the peace. Paige waited next to the judge for Emily to walk down the aisle. She was starting to get nervous, her palms were sweaty and she was starting to hyperventilate until she saw Emily. Just seeing her girl walk down the aisle towards her made her heart flutter. When Emily reached her she held out her hand and the Filipino gladly took it facing the judge. Emily smiled wide when she walked down the aisle towards Paige. They turned to the judge when she reached Paige both beaming huge smiles at him.

"Here we are to marry these two young ladies to each other. If anyone has any objections to their marriage please speak now or forever hold your peace." the judge paused waiting for someone to say something when no one did he continued. "They have opted to say their own vows, Emily you first."

"Paige you are the love of my life. I have loved you since the first day I saw you in that swim meet. I know that I messed up for a long time, but I'm here today to tell you that I promise to love you for the rest of my life and I will spent forever making it up to. I will always take care of you and protect you whatever you need I'll do. I love you my soul mate." Emily said taking out a simple single diamond ring that was understated and putting it on Paige's finger.

"Now it's your turn Paige," the judge said.

"Emily I have loved you forever since I saved you from those mean girls. I never want to spend another day of my life without you. You are my everything. I can't wait for us to official start our lives together. Your my soul mate and I promise to treat you well and protect you and Eli." Paige said putting a simple silver ring on Emily's finger.

"Do you Paige McCullers take-"

"I do," Paige shouted causing Santana to laugh.

"Okay do you Emily Fields take Paige-"

"I do," Emily cut him off.

"Fine I now pronounce you wife and wife you may kiss your bride." the judge said throwing his hand up in the air.

Paige grabbed Emily and kissed her hard and passionately. Pulling away they stared at each other for a few seconds before walking down the aisle for the first time as wives. Their hands intertwined and they left court house beaming. Neither one could actually believe that they had did it. They were married and nothing and no one could separate them now. Not their parents, not college no matter what one did the other would be there too.

* * *

"Hold up Em," Paige said sweeping Emily off her feet and carrying her bridal style across the thrush hold.

"Well Mrs. Fields-McCullers what are you going to do with me not that we're married?" Emily innocently asked smirking.

"Fuck you till you can't walk straight," Paige said throwing her on the bed.

Paige ripped off Emily's dress drinking in the amazing body of her wife's body. While Paige was drooling over her wife, Emily began to take off Paige's suit. Once Emily had her wife in only her boxers as well she too just stared at her wife's body. They both ran their hands over each other's abs. Teasing each other for the next hour Emily was so aroused and Paige was so hard that it was only a matter in minutes before one or both of them fell apart.

Several hours later Emily lay in Paige's arms both exhausted from their activities. Emily nuzzled closer into her wife's side and Paige chuckled squeezing her tighter to her never wanting to let go.

Aria had call them several times, but Emily had thrown both their phones across the room so neither one of them could answer without getting out of bed which they didn't want to. Paige felt a little bad for not answer, but Santana made her forget all of that.

"I love you wifey." Paige says kissing Emily.

"I love you too wife." Emily yawns.

They fell asleep in each other arms getting all tangled up in each other's limbs and the sheets.

* * *

"I don't want to go back can't we just stay here." Emily whined not only did she not want to ride on that motorcycle again, but she didn't want her one night honeymoon to end.

"Yes we do babe, if you skip another day of school Tamborelli will call your aunt." with that Emily jumped on the bike. "Well it looks like someone doesn't want to upset their aunt." Paige laughed.

"Shut up and take me home honey." Santana grumbled grabbing a hold of her wife.

"Two question yours or mine and do we tell the folks (Aunt)?" Paige asked kicking the bike into gear.

"Your and not yet. They'll just freak out no need to drop that bomb until they want us to spend more than one day apart." Emily said smiling thinking of how shocked everyone will be.

They finally got back to Philly around ten at night on Sunday. Paige pulled into their driveway both of them exhausted. She got up to Eli's room, hoping that he was asleep so they can relax in their bed. They didn't even bother taking off their clothes just fell asleep on the comforter right next to each other. Paige snuggled deep into Emily.

**00000000000000000000000**

"Aria you haven't been able to get a hold of them?" Spencer asked in disbelief. None of the four friends had talked each other over the weekend so the hot topic was if Paige and Emily had actually gone through with getting married if Aria was right.

"No there was no answer from them all weekend. I'm going to kill Emily when I see them." Aria huffed.

"Calm down Aria I'm sure that they didn't actually get married after more likely Paige just wanted to go to some zoo or something." Hanna reassured everyone and for the moment they all agreed.

"Fuck, how can you all be so thick? They most defiantly got married or at least got engaged." Toby said right before the two girls in questions did come in.

Emily was clinging onto Paige's arm as they walked in, in the same clothes they had been wearing on Friday. Aria could tell that something was different about the two girls, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. It wasn't until she did a double take when she noticed Emily smiling that she thought they must have gotten married. After all she had never seen Emily so happy even when she was with Maya.

Paige was all smiles. Here she was walking in school officially married to her girlfriend. She was now a Fields-McCullers and no one could separate them now no matter what. Her only concern was what the four girls would think of them getting married. She could tell by how tightly Emily was clinging onto her that she was also worried about what they thought about their marriage. No matter what her wife said she knew that she cared about what the girls thought.

"What the fuck have you two been doing over this weekend? Why the fuck didn't you answer either one of your phones?" Aria shouted.

"Well you see," Emily stammered, "we drove to New York."

"And we got married." Paige said holding up her left hand.

There was a collective gasp as everyone took in the information.

"I can't believe you fucking went through with it. I thought that maybe you'd head there to get married, but I never thought that you'd actually go through with it." Aria shouted. She couldn't believe what the two girls had gone and done. They had gone and gotten married without Emily's aunt who supported them and accepted what they meant to each other.

"Way to go," Toby said picking up Emily in a huge hug ignoring Aria like everyone else did. "Way to get your head out of your ass and get your girl Fields." he whispered into her ear smirking.

"Shove off Toby," Emily playfully shoved him.

There were congratulations all around as everyone, but Aria, Spencer and Hanna were up hugging the girls. Caleb and Ezra were a little shocked at first, but quickly got over and were happy for the couple. They couldn't deny the chemistry they had together. No one could deny that they would have ended up married anyway.

"Well my partner in crime will I ever get to scheme with you again now that you're married." Toby joked putting an arm around Paige's shoulder.

"Hands off Cavanaugh she's mine." Emily growled before laughing when he jumped away from Paige who elbowed her.

"Who would have guessed that Emily of all people would get married first." Shana said looking over at Jenna.

"Please she's so whipped by Paige that that girl would kill for Paige if she asked. So promising to spend the rest of her life with her isn't nearly as big." Jenna said laughing at the look on Emily's face.

Hanna, Spencer and Aria all stood off to the side just smiling at the girls happy for them hoping that one day their relationships would take this next step. They also hoped that they could have relationships like Paige and Emily, but knew that it was unlikely.

When everyone finally settled down taking their seats Aria got up staring at the two girls. Who were currently making out and touching each other in places they know all about. She was working up her courage to tell Paige a piece of her mind after all she did scare her half to death even if Emily had tamed her some.

"Paige I can't believe that you would do this. Don't you know that high school relationships hardly ever last." Aria stated knowing full well how hypocritical she was sounding.

"As much as I hate to say it Aria is right. You two might break up after high school when you each go off on your own to different colleges." Spencer said standing up.

Paige looked at Emily and look in her eyes. It broke Emily's heart to see her wife so upset. So she did what she did best.

"Shut the fuck up the two of you. We are madly in love with each other so we went and got married. It's something we both want to avoid ever being apart. So if you can't support us then please don't say anything." Paige growled pulling Emily into her giving her a huge sloppy kiss on the lips.

Hanna shook her head, but didn't say anything. She didn't want to invoke the rage of Emily or worse Paige. After all she had seen her handle herself on a motorcycle and it scared her of what she could do. She had to accept the fact that the one woman that she wanted really was in love with Emily and was now married. She walked herself out the of the choir room not wanting to see the girls anymore.

"E, P I guess I could get behind you so long as you both know what you're getting into." Aria whispered sitting down next to them as the teacher walked in

"Thanks Aria, but we know exactly what we're getting into." Emily smiled squeezing Paige's hand and kissing it.

"Yes we do," Paige whispered leaning into her wife.

* * *

Paige was walking around the building after basketball practice and saw Hanna sitting by her locker so she walked up to her.

"Hanna are you okay?" Paige asked as she walked up the blonde.

"Oh hey Paige." Hanna said wiping her tears.

The two sat there talking until Hanna kissed Paige on the lips.

"Hanna what was that for?" Paige asked.

"I like you Paige." Hanna said.

They look at each again before they knew it they were kissing again. After 15 minutes they are in Hanna's bedroom naked grinding on each other. Paige penis is hard poking Hanna in the thigh.

"Paige stick your big dick inside me please." Hanna pants.

Paige gets the condom that is in her wallet and puts it on. She puts her condom covered dick inside of Hanna's slick pussy walls. Paige pumps her hips at a fast thrust in and out of Hanna.

"Paige you feel so good." Hanna moans.

The two finish after a few minutes. The two look at each other before Paige gets up and puts her clothes on and left the house. Paige gets home and sees Emily playing with Eli in the living room.

"Hey baby how was your day." Emily said with a smile.

"Um it was good can we talk?" Paige asked.

"Yea on second." Emily said scared.

The two sat in the kitchen looking at each other.

"So what's up." Emily asked.

"Okay don't be mad but me and Hanna had sex after school at her house on her bed." Paige said.

"I know she called and I'm not mad." Emily said.

'Your not." Paige said.

"No and thank you for telling me."

The couple hung out with Eli, ate dinner, fed and bathed Eli, and went to sleep that night.

* * *

**New Chapter give me ideas**

**- Cheyenne**


	6. Chapter 6

**Family**

**PAIGE'S POV:**

I'm not like Emily. In fact, we're really complete opposites. Emily is driven and passionate. She's always known what to do with her life. But me? I haven't the slightest clue. I want to believe that I could do anything my heart desires but then reality sets in and I've got a family to take care of and bills to pay. I know me and Emily are equals, I know that we're in life's journey together but I'm not about to let her get a job just because I don't know what I want to do with my life.

Being a McCullers is a responsibility. We're strong. If all that's true then why do I feel like I'm two steps away from falling apart? The real world is literally knocking at my door and I can't ignore it. I'm just not sure if I'm ready to face it just yet. I'm suppose to be ready though. I'm no longer in high school and I'm bitching about life being too much for me?

God I'm such a pussy.

Frustration over taking me I close the lap top, put my face in my hands on the table and groan. It's been two weeks and I haven't found one job I would actually _enjoy_ doing. Jenny my parol officer told me that she gave my name to a few of he friends down here and I've gotten a few interviews. I'm just not sure if I'd want them. Don't get me wrong, if I'm offered a job I'll take it for the sake of my family. Emily though, she said something to me that made me think.

We were eating ice cream, her's strawberry, with Eli the other day and she talked about job hunting. She told me that she wanted me to find a job that made me feel passion, like singing and acting does with her. I brushed it off, telling her that I didn't need that and that not all people live their lives doing a job they love and they're still happy. Of course she wouldn't be Emily if she didn't pout and go on about how I deserved to do something I loved.

I acted like it wasn't something I craved but after working at Grille for a long time and dealing with shitty tippers and picky customers maybe I do want a job that I'd actually enjoy.

When I lift my head up- "Ah!" I shriek and jump back as Emily smiles at me, standing at the other end of the table.

She giggles, grabbing the computer. "Jumpy there, baby? You done with this?"

I release the tight grip on my heart that I had from earlier and nod my head. "Mhm."

Her eyebrows knit together in confusion as she walks around the table to sit in my unoccupied lap. "You got your thinking face on." She informs me as she wraps her arm around my neck. I wrap mine around her waste, taking in the scent of her freshly washed hair. She just took a shower. "Kiss for your thoughts?"

Emily doesn't give me time to answer when she leans down to peck my lips softly. Licking my lips I say, "It's nothing interesting."

"Bore me then." She says.

I groan. "Stubborn ass." I pinch her ass playfully and she swats my shoulder.

Her brown eyes bore into mine. "Tell me what you're thinking about."

"Jobs." I answer simply. "Is Eli down for a nap?"

She nods. "What about them?"

Shrugging, I break eye contact. I don't want her to see the vulnerability in my eyes. "I just don't know what I want to do with my life. As a career I mean."

Those brown doe eyes show so much understanding in them when she forces my chin up with her fingertips. "That's okay." Her tiny hand gently stroke my jaw line.

I grip her wrist out of instinct and force it to my lap, giving her a serious look. "Maybe for teenagers without a family to support. Not for me though."

"Paige," She starts. "you put too much pressure on yourself. You'll figure out with time, babe."

"I don't have time, Em!" I remind her. "There's a little boy in that room" I point to the hallway. "who's growing up every single day. I don't want him to be six and me just then be figuring out my life."

My wife's eyes searches mine for a long moment. "You'll figure everything about before then."

I shake my head. "You don't know that though."

"I do though." She says sternly. "Because you're Paige McCullers. You could do anything you want. Take some career aptitude tests. Google some careers you might be interested in. Just look into different options. You'll figure it all out. All of it." I open my mouth to say something but then she grips my face and looks right into my soul it feels like. "I believe in you, Paige. You're my wife. You're my forever and I believe you'll figure it out."

With a hard swallow I look away before looking back at her innocent, loving eyes. "Maybe I should just become a realtor."

Emily rolls her eyes. "Baby, quit! Believe in yourself like I believe in you." She pouts then pauses. "Like Eli believes in you."

And just like that I know I've got to follow my dream, even if I'm not sure what it is. I owe it to myself, my wife and my son.

EMILY'S POV:

"Well she better figure it out quick. I hate to break it to you, diva but you can't survive on love alone." Aria tells me as me, her, and Eli shop at our local super market. Yes, Aria and me and friends again. We both apologized to one another and buried the hatchet. I just informed him of my prior conversation with Paige about her career path options.

Shrugging I grab a few boxes of Mac & Cheese since it's on sale. "I never said we could. I just simply said that I want her to do something she'd love. It hurts me to think that she could be spending the rest of her life doing some mundane job that she loathes when she's giving me the chance to chase after my biggest dream. It seems so..." I trail off not knowing the right word.

Aria does though as she gently says, "Unfair?"

I simply nod. "Yes." I look down at my son in the basket who's playing with his toy trucks. "I don't regret anything in my life, I really don't but I can't help but feel as if it's a tad unfair. I mean, Paige has given up literally everything in order to make me give up as little as possible. I feel... guilty. She's had to get her GED, she's had to get a job, she's had to pay bills, she's had to do everything and what have I done in return? Nothing."

My best friend walks along side me as we go into the bathroom material isle. "All of those were her decisions though, Emily." She reminds me. "Let us not forget that she's the one that got you pregnant in the first place."

"After I basically forced myself on her!" I laugh lightly at the memory of me basically forcing her pants down and her cock into my mouth. "Rather or not she got me pregnant, I was a willing participant. And now, after everything she's done- every crappy tip and uptight customer at Grille- she deserves to have a job she likes. I want my wife happy. That's all."

She nods in understanding as place some toilet paper in the cart. "Yeah but at the same time you two have Eli and unlike most high school kids trying to figure out their futures you two have bills to pay and things to buy. One of you has to be the stable one, for his sake." She points to my son, who's busy sucking on that damn pacifier I can't get him off of.

Maybe Aria is right. Maybe the advice I gave Paige earlier was just me being unrealistic. Maybe we both can't follow our dreams. I know what I've got to do. I can't let Paige make another sacrifice for me. I won't let her.

After I get home and unpack all of the groceries and put Eli down for his nap I wait patiently for my wife to get off work. I've been job hunting for the past hour or so, even applied for some online. I'm feeling quite proud of myself. I almost feel like an adult.

Just as I'm praising myself for being so utterly amazing I hear the front door open. No doubt it's Paige because Spencer works until nearly midnight tonight. "Is that you, baby?" I ask from the couch as I close the laptop.

She doesn't respond until she's walking into the living room towards me, a half grin plastered on her face. "Expecting someone else?"

I shake my head, stretch myself over the couch so I'm laying down on my back, head slightly slanted up by the arm of the couch. "Never." I motion for my wife to come into my arms and she does, kicking off her shoes before she lays her body fully on top of mine, her head coming to rest on my chest. I softly run my hands through her silk chestnut locks. "How was work?"

A groan is released against my chest as she grumbles. "Painful. I could use a foot massage." She lifts her head up to look at me hopefully.

Why not? "Wash your feet first and you've got yourself a deal."

Her beautiful full smile appears as she climbs off me. "I'll go shower real quick. Don't you move." She demands and scampers to go our bathroom. I sit up as I wait for her.

Ten minutes later she's back dressed in a black white beater and grey sleep shorts with socks on. She hands me the lotion and puts her feet in my lap, smiling happily. "Lotion?" I questions.

She nods as I rip her socks off. "I don't get these often so I wanted to go all out."

I laugh and squirt some lotion on my hands before I start to massage her feet. A low moan escapes her. "Feel good?"

"God yes." She laughs softly, groaning when I massage harder. "What'd you and Eli do today?"

"Grocery shopping." I inform her. "Nothing special but I was talking to Aria earlier and, well I think that I should get a job."

The woman laughs again, only this time it's at my proposal. "Good one."

I'm offended she thinks I'm joking. "I'm serious."

She shakes her head. "You can't. You've got school."

"You had school and you still had a job."

There's a moment of silence and she just look at me. "That's different." She dismisses it.

I pause. "How?"

"Because that was me, Em." She says and looks at me. "Why do you suddenly want a job? What did Aria say to you?"

A sigh escapes me. "Nothing. I just think that it's time I carry my own weight around here. You do everything."

She scoffs. "I hardly do anything! If anybody needs to start carrying their own weight around here it's me."

My eyebrows furrow. How in the world does she think that _she's _the slacker? "Paige, you're the one with the job."

"And the one who's not in school." She motions with her hands for me to not say anything. "You're not getting a job. Conversation over."

I continue to massage her feet but that doesn't mean I'm happy with her. "Why don't you want me to get a job?" I question her after a few moments of silence.

Her brown eyes flash with something. Guilt maybe? She takes a deep sigh before speaking. "Because I've made you give up enough already. School is already hard enough for you as it is and you remember how much I was gone with work and school. I barely had time for anything else. You need to focus on school and your career, baby." Her voice is so soft and gentle it's hard to argue with. "Let me handle everything else."

"No." I say softly. "That would be unfair of me."

"Not if I tell you that it's not." She informs me. "Emily, please just drop the whole job thing? I like taking care of you and Eli. That's what makes me happy so just let me do it."

We're both quiet for a few minutes as I switch feet, massaging the one with a small freckle on it. Then I remember something she said earlier. "You didn't make me give up anything, you know."

Her eyes are still closed when she answers me, having closed when silence took over us. "I didn't make you but you still gave up a lot for this."

"You did too." I remind her. "You're just more humble about it."

She doesn't respond but I don't expect her to. A few more minutes pass by until she speaks up. "I want to be an actress." When my eyes snap up to her in surprise, she's looking at me shyly. "I probably don't have much a shot but that's what I want. I don't need college for it, which is good because we don't need to be paying off student loans for the rest of our lives. Once we make it New York I'm going to start that career. Until then I'll be finding another job with better pay and more benefits. You focus on graduating and let me worry about money." She grins suddenly. "There will be plenty of time for me to mooch off of you once you're rich and famous."

I giggle at her and then stop massaging her feet. "All done. Your turn!" I hand her the lotion and then adjust myself so my feet are on her lap.

She groans but squirts some lotion onto her hands and starts massaging my feet. "You know how our relationship was in the beginning?" My wife questions me.

A smile spreads over my face at the thought. "Yeah. It was all sex, sickeningly sweet talk, and sex." She nods in agreement. "Why?"

"My mom always told me that things would be different after a while, the love would soft of... not fade but kind of dim. Like it wouldn't be as consuming or-"

I cut her off. "Are you saying that our love is dim now?" I ask, anger boiling up inside me because that is not _at all _how I feel about our relationship.

Her gentle laugh confuses me. "That's not at all what I'm saying. I'm saying the opposite." She pauses to get back on her previous mind track. "When my mom told me that I just kind of shrugged it off but I was thinking in my head that she was wrong, that we were different but I thought it was foolish of me to think that." I smile softly. Paige is my little hopeless romantic. "And all this time I've been waiting for our love to quiet down and not be so consuming and it hasn't. Don't get me wrong, it has changed. I love you differently than I did a year ago but even though it's changed it hasn't stopped being so consuming."

"What's the point of you telling me this, baby?" I question quietly, a small grin still present on my face.

Paige continues to massage my feet as she speaks. "I'm telling you this because as naive as it sounds I don't think it will ever change. I think we're a one in a million relationship. I don't think that our love will ever stop consuming me and-"

I couldn't handle it anymore. Her words, they were so beautiful and sweet and yes maybe these thoughts were naive but none of that matters. Like she said, we're one in a million. I lunge forward and pull her into a searing kiss. So much passion flows through us. I pity anyone who will never experience this.

When I pull away, I give her eskimo kisses and whisper, "I'm so in love with you."

She just grins and cups my cheek to bring me into another kiss.

Real life is slowly creeping up on us but as long as I have this woman beside me I know that we'll survive anything.

The next day at school Hanna walks up to Emily and I while were at arwlockers looking happy.

"Hey guys." Hanna says to the couple.

"Hey" We say at the same time.

We stare at each other for a moment before Hanna starts talking.

"So you guys are still together?" Hanna ask rubbing the back of her neck.

"Yeah we are." I said looking at the girl then walks away with Emily behind me.

We skip school and head home so we can have sex because I know we are both horny I can feel it. Now we are in my bed.

EMILY'S POV

My wife groans softly as I brush my thumb over the slit of her dick. After being together for nearly a year we've discovered what drives the other wild and trust me we use it to our advantage. "Mm." She moans quietly.

A smirk spreads wider over my face. "Does Paigey like when I jerk her off?" I ask, moving faster and twisting my wrist with each stroke.

"Feels so good." She groans before swallowing the lump in her throat.

I release her cock and laugh softly as she growls in frustration. I know she hates when I tease her but I love to. "Good things _cum _to those who wait, Paigey." I tease and nibble softly on her neck, sliding my hands down her body to cup her full breasts in my hands. Dear God how I love her body; every smooth, curvy inch of it.

The chestnut girl fists my shirt as I slide my tongue around her hard nipple. "I need to feel you." She mumbles through a shakey breath. "Every god damn inch of you."

I nibble softly on her nipples, my nails grazing down her abs and back up. I feel her dick twitch upwards, begging to be pleased but I'm looking to tease. "Such a filthy mouth, Paigey. I guess I'll have to find a way to shut you up." I say devilishly before trailing hot kisses down her toned abs and licking the tip of her hard cock.

"Fuck!" She moans, gripping the sheets below her naked body.

I lock eyes with her before taking her all the way down my throat and sucking as I release her with a pop. She's chewing on her bottom lip while looking down at me with dark eyes. "Fuck my face, baby."

The chestnut girl growls before gripping my hair and shoving her cock down my throat. I love our sex life. We're both wild and dirty but at the same time you can feel the love behind it all. "God, I love your non existent gag reflex." She moans as she fucks my throat.

My eyes close as I suck with all my might. Before Paige the thought of giving head repulsed me. I thought it was dirty and trashy but after Paige I can't seem to get enough. "Mm."

After a few minutes of her fucking my throat rapidly she stops and sits up. Her eyes are so dark and she's smirking at me before crashing our lips together. Kissing Paige is my favorite past time. She lights my body on fire with every kiss and touch but whenever she slides her talented tongue in my mouth she sets a river down between my legs. She flips us over and before I know it my shirt is gone and she's kissing my neck, leaving my skin burning with every kiss. "You're so fuckin' sexy." She growls before sucking one of my dark nipples into her mouth.

"Jesus!" I moan in surprise and tangle my fingers in her silky blonde hair. Paige slowly grinds her lower stomach against my pussy, causing my clit to jump to attention. I can feel my juices spreading all over her stomach and the thought turns me on even more. "Paige." I whine. _Note to self: teasing is only fun if you're the one doing it._

The blonde smirks and slides her kisses lower, nipping at my inner thighs. "Mm. You smell so good, baby." She flicks her tongue over my hip crease, so close to where I need her the most.

"Baby, please." I'm not above begging.

She presses a gently kiss on my clit. "Good things _cum_ to those who wait, Em."

I whimper, cursing myself for saying such stupid words. "God, just eat my fuckin' pussy."

That's all Paige needs before she sucks my clit into her mouth and slides her tongue over the bundle of nerves. I moan and groan and whimper and whine before she tongue fucks me. Feeling her tongue inside of me is outstanding but nothing compares to her hard cock. Quickly, I feel a familiar burning delight sensation bubbling inside me. My body starts to tingle and my toes are starting to curl. I grip Quinn's hair and buck my hips into her as I cum all over her tongue and in her mouth.

"Ahh, fuck! Ahh fuck!" I scream, closing my eyes tight as my orgasm explodes throughout my body. Paige moans against my flesh before pulling away and sitting up, stroking her cock softly before sliding it inside my sensative pussy. "Mm, baby." I gasp and pull her in for a kiss.

She starts pounding into me, my body building up to another glorious orgasm and I pull away. "God, you're so fuckin' tight around me."

I moan, gasping at each of her hard thrusts. "Deeper, baby. I need to feel you all over me." My girlfriend moans and starts going deeper. My walls are clenching around her and she's hitting my g-spot with every thrust. "Oh yeah, fuck me baby. Fuck me nice and good. I'm gonna cum again... fuck, faster baby."

I know she loves when I talk dirty to her and I'm happy to do it. "Cum for me, baby. Let me feel you cum around my hard cock."

My eyes close and another orgasm flows through me. The last thing I remember is the feeling of Paige cumming hard inside me.

Emily gets to school the next day because she has to talk to her teachers about the work she missed yesterday. When she walks around the building she spots her ex-girlfriend Maya hanging out with her new girlfriend... wait Hanna is her new girlfriend.

"Hey Em" someon says.

Hanna and Maya dating what doing you guys think of that.

Next Chapter ideas please

REVEIW NOT BAD ONES GOOD ONES


	7. Chapter 7

**Family**

**Chapter 8**

"Hey Em " someone said. Emily turns around to see Paige looking at her.

"Hey babe. " Emily said to her.

She took her girlfriends hand and headed off to their lockers to get their books.

"So did you enjoy last night? " Paige asked smirking at her girlfriend.

"Yes baby I very much did enjoy last night." Emily said with a smirk.

The couple heads to their classes. They take a seat in the back as they normally do.

"So I was thinking we should bring Eli to school with us one day." Emily said to her girlfriend before the teacher walked in.

Class went on with Paige asleep while Emily listened.

"So I had a dream we brought Eli to school with us." Paige said in the hallway.

"Okay tomorrow we will bring him okay?" Emily asked Paige.

Paige just nodded her head.

The day goes on with.

When the couple gets home from picking up Eli from daycare.

"Hey little man." Paige said with a smile.

Eli looks at her with a smile.

"He really loves you." Emily said walking into the room.

"He does huh?" Paige asked.

The couple set Eli on the ground.

Once he hit the floor he started to roll around on the blanket Emily set up before hand.

"So I was thinking of joining the police academy after high school." Paige said.

"Do you really want to?" Emily asked looking down at Eli playing.

Paige looked up at Emily confused look.

"Yeah babe I do I want to support you and Eli with a job soon okay babe." Paige said.

"Okay I believe in you." Emily said.

The couple continued to play with Eli until he got hungry. After dinner the couple took a shower and put Eli to sleep.

"So do you ever think about more kids?" Paige asked.

"Yeah I think about but not know maybe when Eli gets older you know." Emily said.

"I love you so much." Paige said.

"I love you too." Emily said.

After a few moments of silence Paige got really horny because she was thinking of the sex they had last night.

"Baby can we have sex tonight?" Paige asked Emily

The couple started kissing sweet and passionately. Clothes got removed while each other are grinding wet pussy on hard dick. After awhile Paige is laying on her back while Emily is sitting in her lap giving her a hand job trying to get Paige nice and hard for her.

"Em stop doing that I'm hard let me fuck you please." Paige said really wanting to fuck her wife.

"Baby will you relax I'm trying to make you feel better your really stressed let me help." Emily said stroking her dick even more.

Emily finally thought see was hard enough so she went to Paige's side drawer and got one of the many condoms she keep in there and rolled it on Paige hard 10 inch cock.

"Baby let me fuck you." Paige said with a moan.

Emily sits up and positions her wet center over Paige's hard cock and drops down on the hard dick.

"Oh Paige that feels really good baby." Emily moans rocking back and forth on Paige's lap.

When Emily pulls herself up off the hard cock she looks down at her juices coating the condom as she bounces up and down on the hard cock.

"Em you feel really good." Paige moans thrusting her hip while Emily drops down on her dick.

The couple keep rocking into each other next thing they know their coming. Emily on Paige's condom and Paige in the condom. Next thing the couple sees is there friends standing in the doorway looking at them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Emily says trying to get her clothes on.

Paige just sat there looking like a deer caught in the head lights before Emily gave her some boxers and a wife beater.

"Well um we came here so we can talk to you guys. But you guys are busy as we can see." Spencer said looking away.

"Guys lets talk about this tomorrow please okay?" Paige asked more pleading to the girls.

The girls agreed to talk at the Brew so the couple can get some sleep. The next morning the couple woke up to Eli crying in his crib so they feed him and themselves. After getting ready for the day Paige's outfit was black fitted jeans, red V-neck, black short sleeve button up, and red and black Jordan's. Emily was wearing blue skinny jeans, red tank top, and black sandals, Eli was wearing a blue jumper, red monkey shirt, and red baby shoes.

"Baby why do we look like that couple that matches?" Emily said looking at their clothes.

Paige just shrugged. The couple headed to the Brew and saw Hanna and Maya making out on the couch almost fucking each other.

* * *

**Here is the next chapter give me ideas for the next one **

**Shout out to demi.123**

**Short chapter because I have to study for a test**


	8. Chapter 8

**Family**

Flashback To Making Eli

Emily and Paige are lying in bed together making out when Emily feels Paige's hard on.

"Baby I can feel you", says Emily.

While they are shedding clothes off Emily can see how hard Paige is with her 10 1/2 rock hard dick poking her. Paige gets off the bed to get a condom while Emily is rubbing her clit getting herself ready for Paige. Getting back on the bed with the condom on her dick she rubs Emily to see if she's ready. Paige pushes herself in slowly even if they have done it so many times Emily is still not use to the feeling.

"Baby you feel so good inside me" Emily yells at the top of her lungs.

Paige thrust in and out of Emily with so much force moaning.

"S-soo tight baby" Paige moans in Emily's ear huskily. Emily feels close to her climax

"Baby I'm so close keep going oh my god so good." Emily comes while Paige is still thrusting in and out

"Em I'm coming" right when she said that she empties her self it to the condom not knowing that the condom broke in the process. Paige takes the condom of her now soft dick not seeing the hole in the condom. They lay in each others arms and fall asleep naked.

The Next Day

Emily was the first one to wake up the next morning. She got out of bed and made her way downstairs to make Paige breakfast for when she woke up. After she was done she went upstairs with eggs, toast, and bacon with a glass of apple juice.

"Paigey wake up I made you breakfast in bed." She set the food down on the bed side table to get in bed.

"Thank you baby for breakfast this is lovely"

After eating breakfast they took a shower they got dressed with Paige being boyish she has on some fitted black jeans and a black v neck with and red button up to go along and red and black Jordan's. While Emily is wear short shorts, a tight red tank top and red flip flops. They left the house and went to school in Paige's Red Mustang. When they got to school they headed to there lockers to get their books for their three classes. As usual Paige walked Emily to class to and from. After school they went to the Rosewood Mall to get some clothes. Paige ended getting five shirts, five pairs of fitted jeans and few pairs of Jordan's. Emily got three shirts, three pairs of short shorts, and some flip flops. Now they are sitting in the food court getting some food to eat. Later Emily goes home and calls Paige for a little sexy phone time.

(**Bold- Paige) **and _(Emily)_

_"Hey Baby."_ Emily says it the phone.

**"Hey honey."** Paige said into the phone.

_"I want to have some fun."_ Emily says in a husky tone.

**"What type of fun?"** Paige asked teasing her.

_" You know the fun I like."_ Emily says into the phone.

That night Paige and Emily had some crazy phone sex until the both were coming and tired.

Seven Weeks Later

Emily hasn't been feeling well for the past week so she goes to the local drug store and gets a few pregnancy test and pays for them. When she gets home she goes straight to the bathroom and takes the test and waits five minutes. But she didn't know was Paige was looking for and found her in the bathroom.

"Em baby are you okay." Paige ask. Emily turns around with tear stains in her eye.

" Paige I-I'm Ppp-regnant." Next thing she knew was Paige was hugging her tightly.

"It's okay baby I'm here for you your going to be okay." Paige says to Emily in a comforting manner.

"So your okay with it?"

"Yes baby I am your having my baby." After the whole bathroom session they are laying in bed fast asleep with Paige holding Emily.

The next day the couple wakes up holding each other with red and tired eyes.

"Hey honey." Paige said looking at Emily's face.

"Hey Paige." Emily said looking at her lover.

The couple got out of bed and took a shower. When the couple got out the shower they both got dressed, Paige wore a pair of khakis with a white shirt and black button up, and some black Sperry's to go along with her outfit. Emily wore a black flowing shirt, a nice white shirt, and some 2 inch heels.

"Baby we look very nice." Paige said with a smile

"Yea we do." Emily said.

The couple headed to school earlier then they do any other day. About 30 minutes later they see their 3 friends walk towards them.

"Hey guys." Spencer said to the couple.

"Hey." They said at the same time.

Their friends looked at the couple to see if they are alright.

"Are you guys okay." Aria asked.

"We have to tell you guys something." Paige said.

"Okay." They said.

"Um well I'm pregnant." Emily said.

The friends looked at the couple in shock because they were only 16 years old. The friends said they will help their friends out.

**Here is the next chapter. Give me new ideas please**

**-Cheyenne**


End file.
